One Scroll
by Kamon772
Summary: Konoha and the other Hidden Villages were never created as the World Goverment prevents their creation. Everything from then on changes as the daimyos of the various nations are convinced to join the World Goverment instead. This changes many things for many characters of the Naruto series. Friends are now enemies and Enemies now friends as result.


This is story idea from a few years ago when it merely revealed Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha were the founders of Konoha. Nothing else was known about this thus anything that conflicts with my idea will not included within this story

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. These two men from rival clans were the two that had a dream which would change the area of the world that they live in forever. To them ninjas were basically mercenaries for hire to any one willing to pay the price for them. When came to being powerful the Uchiha and Senju were the two clans that stood head and shoulders above the rest. When someone hired the Uchiha to do something to counter them their target would hire the Senju.

This was normally what ended with Hashirama's and Madara's generation in way. The clans stopped fighting each other however Hashirama and Madara kept on fighting each other. Mostly because the one moment where Hashirama really needed to stand up for Madara. Showing him with his actions and not just his words that he truly understood and would stick by him. Thus when he did not and well things went south from there. Although the hidden village system where ninja would not have to travel around but have single place to live their lives was established in the Land of Fire. While the other elemental nations nations (what I call the countries of Naruto as whole since we were never given a group name for them to my knowledge) were quick to copy this. This was suppose to be the result Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha coming together to carry out a dream the two of them had as kids. Though while old problems were solved, like with everything else new ones were born and some old ones never went away just change their shape.

Though a what was a critical turning point in history something that happened which would change it from the path it would have taken if things were left alone. The elemental nations were discovered by group called the World Government which got in the way of things

Though the World Governement already aware that these new lands would be easier to control if they ninjas did not get organized as they already saw how that could cause problems for them. That was why Wano Kingdom was outside of their grasp. Not wanting this place to become another Wano Kingdom, they set things up so that Madara would side with them and prevent Hashirama from being taken seriously. Of course the World Government paid a heavy price for this as ones does not merely stop Hashirama Senju after all. However in the end with Madara on their side, the damiyo of the elemental nations were convinced to join World Government despite Hashirama's protest.

Having seen what the World Government was willingly do to get there way, he was sure they would be bad news for them all. Yet because they had managed to control the information that spread out, it seem that Hashirama was the one against peace through the lands, even between the Senju and the Uchiha. Feeling that things were too big for one man to handle as Hashirama learned the World Government was someone that could be defeated within a fight alone went off hopefully find more allies elsewhere and return one day.

The though they were now part of greater whole the damiyos were left in power of their nations while the various ninja clans were now staying in villages set up by the World Government where they would add to their fighting force. This be how things were for many years with some ninjas just integrate into the system that was created. There were others that did not really mesh that well with them and if they were seen as threat to the World Government's plans for this place. Thus to deal with them they merely took something that was already working in keeping the other nations that had under the belt already.

Labeling ninjas now as those that were against the new norm that was ushered in by the them. Harmful elements that need to be expelled those that the World Government did not like were given this label allow them to handle them in manner they wanted without hurting their public image at all.

Hashirama, along the allies he managed to gather during his travels, came back and attempted to fight against the World Government where the charge on their side was lead by Madara himself. The clashes were legendary between the two forces however Hashirama still lack the means to control the news the masses got. Ninjas that realized Hashirama was right all along joined his side but this war was not in their favor and eventually they lost.

Hashirama was captured and the World Government decided to make an example out of him. To show what happened when those went against him. Now known as the Hokage a simple nickname for Hashirama to distinguish himself among ninjas and even amongst the other Senju(90% of them were on the World Government's side).

What was merely a simple nickname was romanticized by the people of the world into an actual title. This was done when he was about to killed as an example to never rise against the World Government. When one person asked a question that would turn what they had managed to reduces to embers into a blaze infero once again.

That question being what had Hashirama done with everything he had managed to accquire over the years. Everything he must have gained during his travels as no one was able to find it. That when he claimed that he left everything in one scroll.

Thus the legend of the One Scroll left by the Hokage was born. Though many ninjas would gain the title of Hokage and others gaining similar titles as well. The one thing that none of them acquired was the First Hokage's One Scroll. Would that change however when a certain blond who dreams of becoming the next Hokage sent out on his journey.


End file.
